


Loved

by OrbitWhite



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Brief mention of Catradora, Canon Compliant, Cute, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I'm not kidding this is sickeningly sweet, Post-Canon, Sweet Enough To Cause Cavities, Tattoos, The Gayest Straight Ship Somehow Gets Even Gayer, Wholesome, You've been warned, matching tattoos, there are a lot of feelings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:34:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24506254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrbitWhite/pseuds/OrbitWhite
Summary: After Catra and Adora get matching tattoos, Hordak decides that he absolutely aspires to be that unfathomably extra.In which Entrapta & Hordak give each other tattoos, and it is exactly as gay and cute as you want it to be.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	Loved

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by some beautiful fanart of Catra & Adora's matching tattoos, as well as a friend on discord who ships Entrapdak as hard as I do. We met in a She-Ra discord roleplay and have brainstormed some great headcanons, including this one. 
> 
> Catradora tattoo here: https://twitter.com/notsoavgfangirl/status/1262912137246076930
> 
> This has not been beta'd yet, so let me know if you see any typos.

Adora was, as usual, the spark that became an inferno. 

In this case, it was Adora _and_ Catra – specifically, the First Ones script that they had gotten tattooed on their wrists. They were quite happy to tell everyone that they had literally tattooed one another’s names on their bodies, and while the sentiment was saccharine, it stayed with him all the same. 

Entrapta had made various improvements to his armor, but the one thing that stayed the same was the First Ones crystal powering it. She had added other, smaller crystals over time to help share the load, but Hordak had insisted that it stay where it was. 

At first, Hordak had not cared what it said, or even fully thought that it meant anything at all. It was a convenient power source for the armor Entrapta had made. It would become a symbol of her, for him – a symbol of _them_ , if he was honest – and what it meant had still been irrelevant. 

It had gone through various stages of symbolism, for him. When he believed Catra’s lie, it was a painful weight he could not be rid of. When he had been brought to his lowest point, under Prime, it was a reminder of what he had lost … but also, a reminder of something beautiful, a time when he had mattered to someone. 

The crystal became a representation of something ineffable. 

And, when he had found out what it meant, he was almost embarrassed that he had ever thought its meaning didn’t matter. L-U-V-D. Loved. Because of course, Entrapta was able to put a word to something he had considered beyond comprehension. 

It was First Ones script…

… just like the matching tattoos that Adora and Catra had gotten. 

And honestly, the thought of having something permanent on his skin was appealing in and of itself. Something that branded him as himself; something he could never forget, no matter what. 

Hordak thought about it for an inordinately long time, even though he had already made the decision the moment he had thought it through enough to picture it in his mind. Mostly, he just wasn’t sure how to ask. He was, honestly, still processing the weight of its meaning. There was a part of him that kept stuttering out, like a light with faulty wiring – the word “loved” on repeat like a mantra, terrifying and wonderful. 

And it was a day, just like any other, that he decided it didn’t actually matter how he asked. It only mattered that he asked at all. 

“Entrapta.” 

She didn’t hear him, at first, over the many noises around her. She was welding something, two large and curved plates of dark metal – he recognized it as the beginnings of a chest piece for one of her more humanoid bots – while her hair fiddled with some pieces of a motherboard and a processor on a workbench. 

Hordak waited, watching fondly; though her mask was down, he could perfectly picture the range of expressions her face was likely making as she worked. When she turned off the torch, he cleared his throat and said her name again. 

“Ah!” She exclaimed, straightening her back and lifting her mask with her hair. She grinned at him, somehow seeming even brighter than before. “Hordak!” 

He had realized, somewhat recently, that Entrapta liked to say his name. He had known for quite a bit longer that he liked to hear her say it. 

“Do you have a moment?” He asked, smiling. He didn’t bother to fight those, these days. “I have an inquiry.” 

“Ooooh, what kind?” She set everything down, surging towards him on a wave of hair. 

“Personal,” he answered, before pausing to reconsider. “Potentially with some scientific aspects.” 

“You have my complete attention!” She told him, beaming with the light of her wide smile. 

She waited expectantly, as he gathered his thoughts. Admittedly, while he didn’t mind it when she was physically close to him, he wasn’t sure if he would ever be used to someone hovering less than a foot away. 

“Do you recall the matching tattoos, that Catra and Adora acquired?” 

Her eyes left him, focusing on some random space above them both as she thought about that. Her lips pursed, and she hummed a long note, tapping her chin with a finger. 

“Yep!” She announced, looking back at him with a firm nod. “They got each other’s names in First Ones script on their … wrists, right?” 

“Yes,” he confirmed, nodding back. “I want one.” 

“A tattoo?” She asked, blinking once. “I could see it, yeah. It would be a great way to emphasize your individuality!” 

So far, so good. 

Hordak took a steadying breath. 

“I want _this_ ,” he said, delicately tapping the pink crystal on his chest with one claw. He was even more careful with it, now, almost reverent in how he handled it. “I want this, as a tattoo. And… I would like you to do it, if you are so willing, as I trust no one more.” 

He watched a myriad of expressions dance across Entrapta’s face. He couldn’t catch them all, as they flowed into one another so quickly that he would need to play it back at half-time to have a chance at understanding any of it, but he recognized a few. Shock, affection, and then deep thought as she likely considered the logistics of it. He knew, at least, that there was never an ounce of hesitation, and that was a comfort like no other. 

“I’d have to research what inks wouldn’t be rejected by your body,” she said, tapping her chin with her hair now, “but building a tattoo gun would be easy enough. I think I’d want to practice first, but I could probably do that with water if you wouldn’t mind being my subject.” 

“I never mind,” he whispered. 

“True!” She grinned, at that. She paused to laugh nervously, though. “Actually, um…” 

Hordak tilted his head, waiting for her to continue, but wanting to show his attentiveness. 

“Well,” Entrapta laughed again, a titter really, “Catra and Adora _both_ got tattoos, right?” 

“They did.” Hordak figured that she was intending to imply that they could do the same. “I would not mind doing one for you, as well, though I believe I would also like to practice beforehand. What would you like?” 

She seemed relieved, but still nervous. A flush colored her cheeks, and she bit her lip. 

Again, he waited for her. 

“Well…” She drew out the word, a series of almost melismatic notes. “I, uh… I was thinking that if you wanted yours to be the LUVD text, maybe I… could have the shape of it? That way, it’s… uh…” She took an almost shaky breath. “Completed, when we’re together. Like… made whole?” 

Entrapta was nervously looking between him and everything else she could focus her gaze on, a rapid darting of her eyes that only emphasized her anxiety in the moment. 

Hordak stared blankly for longer than he would have liked. 

“Yes,” he said, hating how much it sounded forced out. It _was_ forced out, because his throat was tight, because he was having a moment where his emotions were too many and his capacity to handle it was inadequate. But he still hated that it sounded that way, because he knew how that might be interpreted. 

He needed to clarify, quickly, but he kept drawing blanks. 

“I-if you don’t like that, that’s fine!” She assured him, waving her hands frantically. “I can think of something else, like, uh, stars! Some stars. A constellation! There’s a great one at M64 that I-” 

“Entrapta,” Hordak managed to say, taking a deep breath. “I would like nothing more than your first suggestion. I … love it, in fact. I am simply ill-equipped to process these things in the moment, and I apologize that it took me some time to give you the response you deserved.” 

“Oh.” She blinked, then smiled, relaxing. “That’s alright.” 

He smiled back, and for a few breaths, they were silent. 

Then, Entrapta giggled. 

“Everyone will see mine,” she pointed out, looking down at her chest, “at least partly.” 

“Does that bother you?” Hordak asked. 

“Nope!” She said, cheerful. “Also, I’m gonna need a skin and blood sample, to test the inks on.” 

“Of course.” 

They got to work, with Entrapta excitedly talking about various designs for the tattoo device itself, and Hordak taking a seat to extend an arm so that she might collect her samples. 

Loved, indeed.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I am continuing this, and yes, I will detail them giving each other the tattoos. In this particular fic, they have not expressed an interest in sexual intercourse, but I do plan on getting into physical intimacy that can often be perceived as sexual. I don't currently plan on writing any sexual content, but it might get referenced.
> 
> Also: I listened to this song on repeat while writing this, at five in the morning:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=66PdUOE6Tqw  
> This would've been on Hordak's breakup playlist throughout Season 4. I will die on this hill.


End file.
